


Triumph

by zerodaryls



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 'cause they kinda just jump into seckchual stuff without talking about it, Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bruises, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Wrestling Statue (Good Omens), Erotic Wrestling, First Kiss, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Wrestling, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, aZIRAPHALE HAS A VERY GOOD ORGASM let's put it that way, and then it gets sECKSI, but believe me they are both very much into it, but then, god i hate that term but what the fuck else do you even call it, neither of them actually knows how to wrestle they're just pushing each other's bodies around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: Aziraphale finally gets a proper tour of Crowley's flat. Things get a bit awkward when he spots a statue depicting a demon and angel "wrestling" in the nude. Then things get heated, and then they gethot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most PWP thing I've written in a while. It was literally painful having to write the beginning to set this up,, I just wanted them to jump straight into their naked wrestling and fuck tbh. Anyway, I tried to add a teeny bit of plot, so it's not just pure Horny™. :P

They’d spent most of the afternoon out. Crowley had picked Aziraphale up at the shop and taken him to collect some books from various antique stores in the area. By the time the sun went down, the shops were closed, the back of the Bentley had several stacks of books on its seats (which Crowley threatened not to _dare_ to tip over), and Crowley was about ready to unwind and drink the night away after far too many hours of walking _very_ carefully through shops with far too many breakable, very old, often expensive things.

But it was worth it, see, because Aziraphale couldn’t seem to stop smiling, still riding the waves of giddiness that followed the discovery of several new first editions to add to his collection.

“Back to the shop, then?”

“Oh,” said Aziraphale, the smile falling from his face. “Er… I suppose.”

“Don’t have to,” Crowley rushed to say, “if there’s somewhere else you wanted to go first. Though I think most shops are closed by now. We could eat?” 

“It’s not– I was going to say, we could… Well, we could go to yours, this time,” Aziraphale said. “You know, I’ve never really had a proper tour of your flat.” He added, a little more quietly, “We were a bit preoccupied that night after… Well, you know. Armageddon and such. I didn’t get to appreciate the fact that it was my first time in your home.”

Crowley blinked. “I assumed you just didn’t _want_ – I mean, you know. It’s not exactly your style.”

“No,” Aziraphale said, with more certainty than Crowley appreciated, thank you very much. “But it _is_ yours. It’s only fair that I honor your preferences as you’ve so often honored mine.”

Crowley made a little choked sound in the back of his throat and then shrugged. “Alright. Back to mine, then?”

“Please,” Aziraphale said brightly.

The drive back to Crowley’s flat had been fine. The walk to the building and ride in the lift hadn’t been especially out of the ordinary, either, although Crowley had nearly dropped the books that Aziraphale had piled into his arms. The angel had _insisted_ on bringing them up there while they visited, lest someone peer into the back of the Bentley and attempt to steal them. Crowley had tried to tell him that the Bentley knew better than to let itself be broken into, but Aziraphale had been rather insistent. Crowley had then suggested they miracle the books back to the shop, and Aziraphale had given him a scandalized look and asked him if he even _knew_ what a miracle would do to the _authenticity_ of a First Edition. And so, Crowley had carried most of the books into the building, and blew out a sigh when they finally made it into his flat, setting the pile down on the nearest table.

“Here’s home,” Crowley said, closing the door behind them with a kick of his foot. It felt like a lie, calling his flat home. Humans had come up with a lot of sentimental jargon about what home _really_ was, and he found he agreed. Home was Aziraphale. But that wasn’t exactly a conversation he thought the angel was ready for, given that not much had changed between them since the averted Armageddon, so he held that bit back. He held a lot back, really. As he always had. He was beginning to think he might always have to. And that was… fine. It was fine. However Aziraphale did or didn’t feel about him, Crowley was at least sure they both understood each other to be _friends_ , now. Best friends, even. And that was enough, Crowley told himself. It would have to be enough.

“Ah, yes,” said Aziraphale, holding his hands behind his back as he glanced around the room. “I remember, now. These cold walls.” He shuddered.

“Thought you wanted to ‘ _honor my preferences_ ’?” Crowley asked with a quirked brow.

Aziraphale gave him a sheepish, apologetic smile. “So sorry, dear. It’s, er… very modern.” He frowned. “I think.”

Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright.” He signaled toward the end of the entryway, which led to the room where he kept his desk and throne. Aziraphale admitted he actually did appreciate the ornateness of the furniture. “Although it _does_ look a bit stiff,” he said.

“You can give it a try,” Crowley said. “See for yourself.”

Aziraphale did, and promptly commented that the furniture was far more comfortable than he’d thought it would be (after Crowley had silently threatened the throne to have a bit more cushion to it than it normally did). He smiled at him from where he sat, and Crowley couldn’t help but return the smile with a grin of his own. Aziraphale looked _good_ in his flat. Or, made the flat look better, really. Even if the warm beiges and browns of his wardrobe did sort of clash with the dull, grey walls and flooring of Crowley’s abode. Still, it was nice just to have him there.

Everything was going pretty damn well.

And then Aziraphale noticed the wall.

They’d not bothered to leave the front room on that night after the almost-Armageddon, and Aziraphale had been far too exhausted and preoccupied with interpreting prophecy to really observe the space. Now, though…

“Is that… Does that wall _move_?”

“Oh, er. Yeah. S’a revolving door… wall… thingy.”

“I see.” Aziraphale was silent a moment, then Crowley realized he was looking at him expectantly.

“S’just a bedroom back there,” said Crowley. “And plants.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale brightened. “I’d be delighted to see your little green darlings!” He suddenly traded in his smile for a hesitant frown. “Er, that is, if it isn’t too invasive.”

“Not invasive,” Crowley said quickly, eager to put that smile back on Aziraphale’s face. He led the way, forcing the wall to turn and allow the angel in.

Aziraphale followed, wonder in his eyes as he was suddenly surrounded by all Crowley’s plants. “Oh,” he exclaimed through a sigh, clutching his chest with a fond smile, “it’s… it’s like Eden.”

Crowley felt his wings posture themselves with pride somewhere in the spiritual plane. He feigned nonchalance, blowing a puff of air from his lips. “Hardly.”

“Well, not _exactly_ , of course.” Aziraphale reached to run his fingers over a spider plant that almost seemed to be stretching eagerly toward him. Crowley couldn’t blame it; he’d been doing the same thing for over 6,000 years. “I only mean, these little dears are in _perfect_ shape! I never knew you were so good with plants.”

“Nngh, good, plants, yeah.”

Crowley was a bit too distracted by the compliment (and the _slight_ existential crisis over whether he deserved it) to notice that the angel had wandered a bit farther into the room, towards the back hall. Then he heard the words, “Well, that’s hardly appropriate.”

Crowley spun around to discover, with no small amount of horror, that Aziraphale’s gaze rested upon a particular statue he’d gotten on impulse one day. “Oh.” His face flushed. “S’not meant to be like that! You know as well as I do that folks used to engage in sport nude. Nothing erotic about it,” he said, as though the eroticism wasn’t exactly what had motivated him to bring the offending piece home in the first place.

“Not that,” Aziraphale snapped, then frowned at the statue. “Although, I’m not sure I agree. It seems… _intentionally_ erotic.” He blinked, then shook his head and looked back to Crowley. “But, _moreover_ , it’s the... The... demon, is it? Pinning the angel?”

Crowley caught his breath and gave a nonchalant shrug. “Evil triumphing over good. S’what it’s meant to be, er, depicting.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “As though such a thing would ever occur!”

“You really don’t think I could win in a fight?” Crowley smirked, his mortification morphing into mischief at the sudden opportunity to tease the angel.

“I’m _certain_ you would not,” Aziraphale stated, as though the mere suggestion offended him. “I was assigned Eden’s guard for a _reason_ , you know.”

“And you must also know,” Crowley sang, circling the angel, “that there’s more to a battle than strength.”

“Your point being?”

Crowley allowed a hiss as he said, leaning toward Aziraphale’s ear, “Ssserpent of Eden. _Cunning_. S’been a key part of my job description for millennia.”

“And you think I’m not… not _clever_ enough to outwit you?!”

“Well,” Crowley said, stopping his circling and coming to stand opposite Aziraphale, “there’s one way to find out.” He raised a suggestive brow.

Aziraphale frowned at him for a moment, then scoffed and looked away. “You can’t honestly be suggesting that we engage in such… such _childish_ play.”

Crowley shrugged. “I’m just suggesting we settle this argument, and that’s the only way we can really do it.”

Aziraphale thinned and then pursed his lips, eyeing Crowley for a moment. Then, “Fine.” He shrugged his coat off, folding it and tossing it smoothly to the little table beside them, and then began working on unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Crowley frowned. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m removing my clothing,” Aziraphale said plainly as he continued his task. The waistcoat soon joined his coat on the table, and Crowley gulped as he wondered just how… _complete_ that pile might be by the end of it.

“Why, er, why are you doing that?”

Aziraphale was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, and Crowley licked his lips as more of the angel’s chest and tummy were revealed. “We’re recreating the statue, are we not?” Aziraphale gestured at the nude figures behind them.

Crowley, ever eloquent, fumbled over a few noises for a second before settling on, “Yeah.”

Aziraphale folded and tossed his shirt on the nearest table. “Well, then,” he said, as though no further explanation was needed. He nudged his shoes off, then his socks, and Crowley was doing just fine. And then Aziraphale unbuttoned his trousers.

“…Right.” Crowley went through a mini-crisis in his mind as he watched his friend remove and fold his trousers. _Don’t think about it,_ he thought, as Aziraphale flicked his gaze up to Crowley and then back down to his task. If Crowley had been operating at his usual level of observation, he might have noticed the little smirk that graced the angel’s face, and how Aziraphale kept looking up at him through his lashes as he removed his trousers. As it was, Crowley was a bit too preoccupied staring… elsewhere.

_He’s gonna be naked in a second,_ Crowley thought, as though the realization had only just hit him. _Which is… fine. This is fine. Just don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it– Oi, stop watching him undress! What the fuck are you doing?!_ He swallowed, then quickly began removing his own clothing in effort to distract himself from the fact that Aziraphale’s pants were coming off.

Aziraphale was naked, and watching Crowley as the demon stripped as quickly and mindlessly as he could.

Soon, the two of them were equally unclothed, with Crowley’s sunglasses set atop the rushed _mess_ of a pile that had become of the rest of his clothes. Crowley gulped and looked around the room. Anywhere but at Aziraphale and his entirely naked corporation, which Crowley couldn’t help but have noticed was lacking any genitalia. It made him wonder if he ought to miracle his own cock away… but he was already naked, and if Aziraphale noticed the change it might raise questions, and– “Er, we should…,” he said, forcing himself away from that train of thought before it wrecked him. He raised a hand, then snapped. A black wrestling mat appeared on the ground in front of them.

Aziraphale quirked a brow. “Is that _really_ necessary?”

Crowley found it in himself to smirk. “Don’t wanna bruise that pretty face.”

Aziraphale snorted. “I don’t anticipate giving you the chance to do such a thing.”

“And _that_ ,” Crowley said, stepping onto the mat, “that cocky lack of anticipation, _that’s_ how I know I’m going to win this.”

“Mm. But you’re not being arrogant at all, of course.” Aziraphale straightened his posture and heaved a sigh, but stepped onto the mat nonetheless. “Be careful, dear. ‘Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall.’”

“That’s exactly the lesson I intend to teach you, angel,” Crowley taunted with another smirk.

Aziraphale huffed. “Well, then. How should we start? Is there a particular position we-”

Crowley launched himself at Aziraphale, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. His hands were placed firmly on broad shoulders, and his knees were settled on either side of two soft thighs. He grinned wickedly at the wide-eyed angel beneath him.

“You- That’s cheating!”

“Evil cheats,” Crowley said simply.

“B-but you– You can’t–”

“We’re trying to settle whether evil could triumph over good. Er, y’know. A demon over an angel. Gotta leave room for demonic tactics.”

“You wicked thing,” Aziraphale said. With a huff, he shoved Crowley off of him and jumped to his feet. “I hope you enjoyed that, because you won’t get the chance to do it again.”

Crowley _had_ enjoyed it. He also _did_ get the chance to do it again, and he pounced on that chance like his life depended on it. Or, pounced on Aziraphale, rather. The angel hit the mat roughly, lying partially on his stomach, and Crowley almost felt bad about it before remembering that Aziraphale was an angel, and thus not at all fragile.

What Crowley _did_ feel bad about, though, was the way his cock came into contact with Aziraphale’s hip. It was to be expected, of course–they were engaged in a contact-heavy sport and were nude. Thing was, Crowley got hard _embarrassingly_ fast as he held Aziraphale down, pinning the angel’s arm behind his back. He loosened his grip just a bit, not wanting to hurt him, but held him firm enough that all Aziraphale could do was wriggle beneath him.

And then something happened that nearly made Crowley release his hold on the angel entirely.

Aziraphale _moaned_.

Crowley froze, but managed to hold his position. Was that a… a _pleasured_ moan, or could he have misheard it? Maybe it’d been more of a pained groan? Had to have been, right? Crowley swallowed. “Er… Angel?”

Aziraphale moaned again, leaving no doubt in Crowley’s mind that it was a sound of arousal. He felt himself leak pre-come from the tip of his cock, and shuddered at the realization that it was smearing over the angel’s hip. 

“Fuck,” said Crowley.

Then he heard a _chuckle,_ and suddenly he was on his back, Aziraphale looking down at him smugly. The angel was kneeling with both of his legs over Crowley’s, and his hands on the demon’s shoulders.

“You– Y– Wh– I,” Crowley sputtered.

“I decided to employ some of those demonic tactics, myself.”

“That’s– I–”

“My, my, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, glancing down at the demon’s leaking cock as he tutted. “Well, that’s hardly appropriate during a fight, now, is it?”

He… He wouldn’t. Aziraphale might not feel the same way about Crowley as the demon felt about him, but they were friends. They _cared_ for each other. Crowley was _sure_ that Aziraphale wouldn’t use the demon’s attraction to him as leverage. He certainly wouldn’t _mock_ him for it! Would he? Fuck… _Would_ he? Were Crowley’s feelings for Aziraphale nothing more than a source of amusement? He hadn’t even sounded surprised when he’d seen how hard he was. Had Aziraphale known, all this time, what he did to him? How he longed to pleasure him, be pleasured by him? Explore that soft and powerful corporation with his own until they were gasping in each other’s arms… How could… How could Aziraphale _tease_ him about that?

Crowley growled, his face reddening as he kicked both his feet up, sending Aziraphale back onto the mat before he pinned him on his stomach again, this time using his hips to keep him in place. “You’ve crossed a line, angel,” he hissed in Aziraphale’s ear. When Aziraphale groaned, Crowley shook his head. “That’s not going to work this time. You go on and make all the sinful noises you want. I’m winning this, and then you’re going to fucking _apologize._ ”

Aziraphale whimpered, and that was when a wave of undeniable lust hit Crowley like a freight train. And it wasn’t his own–it was the angel’s. Crowley sensed it clear as day, and found himself suddenly surprised that he hadn’t picked up on it sooner. Aziraphale was exuding so much desire that Crowley thought he might faint from the strength of it. So, those moans hadn’t been merely a distraction, after all. He _hadn’t_ been mocking him, thank Someone.

“Oh,” said Crowley. “You…?”

“Mmmhm,” hummed Aziraphale, though it sounded a bit more like a pleasured moan than an affirmative hum. He raised his lower half as best he could, causing Crowley’s cock to rub against him, leaking more pre-come onto the back of the angel’s thigh.

Well, that certainly changed things. _Fuck._

But Crowley was still feeling quite miffed about having been tricked, his own lust used against him, and remained determined to win the battle. “Give up yet, angel?”

Aziraphale shook his head furiously, struggling against Crowley’s weight.

“Are you sure? I could keep you pinned here all day. At some point we’re going to have to say it’s over, y’know. ‘Down for the count’, or whatever.” Crowley smirked. “Should I count to ten?”

Aziraphale replied by trying to buck Crowley off of him, to no avail. All the action seemed to accomplish was to force the angel’s soft skin more firmly against Crowley’s cock.

Crowley chuckled. “Ten… Nine… Eight–”

Aziraphale huffed a little growl of frustration and managed to wriggle around enough to shift onto his back. Crowley accommodated for this by grabbing the angel’s shoulders and keeping his torso in place. His cock hung deliciously over Aziraphale’s belly, and it was all he could do not to lower his hips just a little more and grind down on him.

“Seven,” Crowley managed to continue, swallowing thickly as he kept his eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s blown pupils. “Six… Five– _hoh!_ –”

The angel kneed Crowley in the stomach, but it only served to make the demon’s count of “four” come out a bit strangled. Crowley coughed, then continued, “Three… Two…” A broad, triumphant smile. “One.” He loosened his grip on Aziraphale’s shoulders only slightly. “I don’t want to say, ‘I told you so.’”

Aziraphale groaned and turned his head to the side, his breathing erratic.

“You were right, too, though. About the statue, I mean. Wrestling in the nude… S’all a bit _erotic_ , isn’t it?”

Aziraphale moaned and writhed in Crowley’s grasp.

“Mm, and you’ve nothing down there at the moment, have you?” Crowley flicked his gaze down to Aziraphale’s groin, smooth as a doll’s, then looked back up at his blushing face and clicked his tongue. “All that _lussst_ , and nowhere for it to go. Must be driving you mad.”

Aziraphale whimpered and continued to squirm uselessly against the mat.

Crowley leaned down to murmur in his friend’s ear, “Is this exciting you, angel?”

“ _Mmmnnnhhh_.”

“You like this? You like being held down? What’s running through that shockingly sinful head of yours, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale spread himself out under the demon, and Crowley watched in awe as a vulva formed between his legs. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Crowley blinked. _Fuck_. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to get any clearer instructions than that. “Yeah,” he said, any trace of smugness gone as he suddenly felt like Aziraphale had gotten the upper hand. “Yeah, I can do that.”

There was a stillness between them for a moment before Aziraphale rolled his eyes and reached up to yank Crowley down and smash their lips together, their teeth and noses colliding in an extremely _unpleasant_ sensation that neither of them chose to acknowledge as they quickly adjusted to a more comfortable position. Crowley gasped against Aziraphale’s mouth and moaned when the angel nipped at his bottom lip. Soon tongues were sliding against each other, exploring the heat of the other’s mouth, and hands were in hair, and bodies were rutting against each other, and–

“Crowley. You were, er, you were going to fuck me, weren’t you?”

“Oh. Yeah. _Fuck_ , yeah. Yes.”

“Well, you’d best do that before you come on my thigh.” Aziraphale spread his legs and ran his hands down Crowley’s sides. “I’m all ready for you, dear. So _terribly_ wet, and absolutely _aching_ for your cock. Come inside, please. _Please_ come inside, Crowley.”

Crowley nearly came then and there, but managed to get by with gritted teeth as he positioned himself at Aziraphale’s wet entrance. He could feel the heat coming from the center of him, the labia licking alongside his cock as he slowly pushed in.

“Oh, that’s– _Ohhhh_ ,” Aziraphale moaned, hands searching for some part of Crowley to cling to. He settled on his upper back, urging him closer to his chest.

Crowley continued sliding into him until he was fully sheathed in that tight, wet heat. He remained still for a few breaths, willing himself not to come immediately, then lifted his head to meet Aziraphale’s heavy gaze.

“Ready?”

Crowley nodded. “Just needed a moment.”

Aziraphale nodded. Then, “Now, fuck me, if you would be so kind.”

Crowley huffed a laugh, which Aziraphale echoed with his own. He leaned down to kiss him with a smile. “Love you, you know.”

“Mm, yes, I’ve known for some time, actually.”

“Thought you might’ve.”

“I love you, too. In case that escaped your attention.”

“I suspected as much. Just didn’t know you wanted _this_.”

“Mm.” Aziraphale smiled fondly up at him. “Well, I do. Obviously.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Crowley beamed. Then he licked his lips and ran a hand over Aziraphale’s thigh, looking down at their joined bodies before looking back to the angel with a mesmerized smile. “Think I’m gonna fuck you, now.”

“Oh, good. I was beginning to wonder if you thought this was all there was to it.”

Crowley laughed again, then shook his head. “You know, I’ve half a mind to pull out right now. Teach you a lesson about mocking your lover.”

“Do you know, I think I might cry if you did.”

Crowley smiled. “Well, I can’t have that.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Rather demonic bragging point, isn’t it? Making angels cry.”

“You want me to pull out, then?”

“ _Well_ –”

Crowley took the angel’s distraction as an opportunity to start moving, pulling back slightly before thrusting deeper into him.

“Oh! _Fuck_ ,” Aziraphale hissed. “Fuck,” he breathed, “ _don’t_ stop.”

“Oh, so you decidedly _don’t_ want me to pull out?”

“We’ve exhausted the joke, dear. Give me a proper fucking, will you? I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Crowley snapped his mouth shut and proceeded to do as he’d been told.

“Mmm, oh, oh, _fuck_ , yes,” Aziraphale whimpered, clutching Crowley’s back and pushing his hips up to meet every thrust. “ _Yes_ , Crowley, _ohhh_.”

“Fuck,” Crowley hissed. “Fuck, angel.”

Aziraphale whined and pulled Crowley down until he could latch his mouth onto the demon’s neck and suck a dark purple mark onto it. He nipped his collarbone when he was finished, then licked over it and proceeded to suck on another spot, adorning Crowley’s neck and shoulders with burgundy-colored bruises.

“Is this what you wanted all along?” Crowley said after a while, his breath ragged and hips moving of their own accord as he kept Aziraphale pinned under his gaze. “To be held down, _triumphed_ over, like that angel in the statue? Fucked into the mat while you writhe and moan beneath me? That it, angel?”

The words dragged a wretched moan from the angel in question, who nodded and tightened his grip on Crowley’s back, scratching mindlessly as he desperately sought to pull him closer, closer, as though he wanted to absorb him into himself. “More,” he breathed. “More, Crowley. Harder.”

Crowley let out a little growl and snapped his hips against Aziraphale’s plush thighs, fucking into him like his very life depended on it. The angel would no doubt have bruises on his thighs if he didn’t miracle them away. Crowley wasn’t sure which he preferred–he hated the thought of his angel in any discomfort, but couldn’t help the groan that escaped him at the thought of seeing the evidence of what they’d done for days, perhaps _weeks_ after. How _thorough_ a fucking he was giving him… _Fuck_ , he was going to come.

Not one to seek his own pleasure before that of his lover, Crowley licked his own hand, then reached down between their bodies and rubbed at Aziraphale’s clit. It was a sloppy movement, and probably a bit too much pressure for the poor, sensitive nub, but it had the angel quivering and damn near _sobbing_ in minutes.

“I’m– _Ohhhh_ , I’m going to come, Crowley, I’m– Fuck! _Ohhh Lord_ …”

The sensation of Aziraphale squirting on his cock finally sent Crowley over the edge. He spilled his release into the angel’s hot, wet cunt with a groan followed by a breathless whisper of Aziraphale’s name.

Crowley continued to thrust into him, shallowly, slowly, as they came down from their orgasms, limbs weak from the intensity of their pleasure. They lay there for a while, breathing hot and heavily against each other’s sweat-slick skin. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder for a moment, then lifted his head when he felt his strength come back to him. “You’ve squirted all over the wrestling mat,” he noted with a smug grin. “That must’ve been some orgasm.”

“Mmm,” Aziraphale hummed lazily, then grimaced and squirmed in the cooling fluids between them. “Oh. Well, I must say, this is rather less comfortable now that we’ve finished. Would you, er…?”

Crowley rolled his eyes over-exaggeratedly, and raised a hand to snap. The mat cleaned itself up, the cool sweat evaporated itself from their bodies, and Aziraphale’s pussy suddenly found itself void of Crowley’s seed. Aziraphale seemed to pout at that particular element of the clean-up,prompting Crowley to wonder if they ought to later explore plugging the angel after filling him with Crowley’s come… Have him walk around like that for a day, cunt full… maybe his arse, too…

“Thank you,” breathed Aziraphale, startling Crowley out of his little fantasy.

“Hm? Oh. Yup,” said Crowley. He leaned down to press a kiss to the place where the Aziraphale’s neck met his shoulder, and beamed when the sensation elicited a tiny squeak from the angel. “What’s that? Ticklish, angel?”

“Hardly! It took me by surprise, is all.” 

“Mmhm,” said Crowley, unconvinced. Another thing to be explored later, then. He smiled and happily settled his head back down on Aziraphale’s chest with a sigh. “You know,” he said after a moment, raising his head to look down at Aziraphale, “it almost felt like you were trying to tempt me or something, earlier. With the whole doing it naked bit.”

Aziraphale gave him a flat stare. “I thought it’d been _quite_ _obvious_ that I was tempting you, dear,” he said, absently trailing a finger up and down the side of Crowley’s forearm. “I’d been looking for a way to progress our, er, relationship for quite some time. I saw an opportunity when you suggested we emulate the statue, and I took it.”

Crowley gaped at him. “You–” His face broke out into a grin. “Utter _bastard_. You certainly did. Took that opportunity and _ran_ with it. Fuck.” He sighed. “Well, at least we know who’d win, now.”

Aziraphale huffed a laugh. “Don’t be so sure,” he said. “I was only partially focused on the fight, as my primary goal was to seduce you. I think I’d like a rematch, so we can truly settle this and prove that I would most definitely win.”

“I dunno,” sang Crowley. “I’m not sure winning is all that important to you. You seemed _plenty_ happy to be triumphed over just a few moments ago.”

“Yes, well, that was in the context of sex, wasn’t it?” said Aziraphale. “If I’d been properly applying myself, I’d have won our little wrestling match, without a doubt.”

Crowley snorted. “Right. Excuses, angel. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Shall we have a rematch, then?”

“Only if you stay naked, and the winner gets rewarded with sex.”

Aziraphale quirked a brow. “I think that would unintentionally reward the loser, as well, wouldn’t it?”

“Exactly. So I won’t have to hear you pout about losing to me again. You’ll be too, er. Y’know. Fucked out.”

Aziraphale snorted. “I hardly think so.”

Crowley chuckled. “Ready to go again, then?”

Aziraphale licked his lips. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to finish that tour of your flat, now,” he said. Then, with a meaningful look in his eye, “I’m _particularly_ interested in your bedroom...”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they made sweet, passionate love in the bedroom,, and then they rematched and had some delicious rough sex again.  
> Who do y'all think won the second round?


End file.
